His Butler with a Brat Her Butler with a Boy
by Maximilliminute
Summary: Instead of establishing the partnership they were supposed to, they had a butler-off...which of course, ends up in a disaster. Kuroshitsuji - Hayate the Combat Butler crossover fic. R&R if you like.
1. Letters to Billionaires

His butler, with a brat; her butler with a boy

A kuroshitsuji – Hayate the combat butler crossover fanfiction

Chapter One: Letters to Billionaires

"You called for me, young master?"

It was an unusually peaceful morning at the Phantomhive Mansion. Birds were singing, the sun was shining beautifully, and the three servants hadn't caused any trouble yet. But the cheerful mood wasn't reflected on the master of the house. Ciel Phantomhive was too busy thinking, his chair turned to face the window.

"Sebastian," he said to his butler, who was standing near the doorway. "Have you ever heard of the family name 'Sanzenin'?"

His butler thought for a moment. "Sanzenin…I believe it is the family name of the billionaires in Japan. Why?"

Ciel turned his swivel chair around and held up an envelope for Sebastian to see. "This morning as I entered my study, I chanced upon this envelope on my desk. Do you have any idea how it got here?"

"Meirin said she found an envelope on the floor and placed it on your desk. It must have fallen from the stack of mail she was bringing in yesterday. Who is the letter from?"

Ciel studied the envelope. "Apparently, it comes from a certain Nagi Sanzenin," he said.

"Why don't you open it?" Sebastian asked, approaching the desk, now feeling curious as well. He opened a drawer and took out a letter opener, handed it to his master, who then used it on the envelope. He pulled out a piece of pink stationery, which they both found a bit odd.

Ciel opened the paper and started reading. Sebastian stood in front of his desk, waiting for him to finish. After a few seconds, Ciel sighed.

"I have a good hunch that this letter was written by a girl. A weird one, if you ask me," he told his butler.

"What makes you say that?"

His master faced the paper in his direction. "Well, first off, the stationery is pink. Second, it is plastered with weird Anime and Manga characters. She also talks quite informally. Not like a real billionaire would. And the most solid proof: she drew herself – a pigtailed girl. So there," he explained.

"Well, what does the letter say?"

Ciel frowned and kept his eyes on the stationery. "It's quite hard to understand," he said. "since she speaks rather informally. But if I understand correctly, she would like to establish a partnership with the Phantom Toy Company and has asked me to drop by for some tea and to discuss the matter." Finally, he looked up at his butler. "What do you think?"

Sebastian smiled. "Whatever you decide will go, master."

His master sighed some more. "Fine. Get a flight going to Japan."

"Yes, my lord."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mistress," a certain sixteen-year old butler called, entering a room. "you have a letter."

The blond, pigtailed mistress refused to look up from her desk. "That's nice, Hayate," she said, clearly not hearing what he said.

Hayate approached his mistress, who was bent over her work. "Don't you want to read it?"

She shook her head, erasing her paper. "It's no good! I'm running out of ideas," she cried. She looked up at her butler. "Maybe reading that letter can give me an idea."

He handed his mistress the letter. Nagi eyed the envelope back and forth before tearing it open, despite how fancy the envelope looked. She yanked out an expensive-looking stationery, flipped it open and read. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and she yelled in rage.

"Argh, stupid Claus!" Nagi threw the paper on the floor and was about to jump up and down on it, but her butler stopped her.

"Mistress, what's wrong?" he asked. "What did the letter say?"

Nagi calmed down a little, but the furious expression on her face remained. She avoided looking at her butler's eyes. "Claus forced me to send this letter to some toy company out there, saying that I want to start a business partnership. But you know, I really don't want to."

Hayate smiled. "I can see that," he muttered. "But why not? It's a good opportunity to meet new people. Plus, wouldn't it be fun to own a toy company at your age?"

Nagi thought for a while. "Well, yeah, I guess you're right…" she grumbled. "Fine. Hayate, you and Maria should get some preparations done. They're coming here tonight for some tea. Also, prepare a room in case they don't have anywhere to go."

"Sure, mistress."

_Since Hayate thinks it's a good idea, maybe trying it out won't be so bad…_Nagi thought to herself, while at the same time racking her brain for some useful ideas she could put in her Manga.


	2. A Different Kind of Business

Chapter Two: A Different Kind of Business

"It's time to wake, young master," Sebastian said to Ciel. "We're almost to the mansion."

Ciel's eyes slowly opened. Nagi Sanzenin had sent a limousine to pick them up from the airport, and Ciel got a little comfortable. He had never seen such vehicle until now. It was definitely faster and cozier that any carriage you'll find in London. Maybe she is a billionaire after all, he thought.

"We have arrived, Earl Phantomhive," the chauffer said, stopping in front of two large steel gates. Ciel peaked outside the window to catch a glimpse at the mansion. It wasn't anything too special, except for the humongous yard.

Sebastian exited the car and held the door open for Ciel. He stepped out and smoothed his clothing. They were met by an old man in a butler suit who looked a little like Tanaka, their own butler.

"Earl Phantomhive, it is an honor to have you here," the old man said. "Please, follow me inside. The mistress is waiting for you."

"Thank you for having us," Sebastian said in reply.

The three walked along a pathway leading to the entrance of the mansion. The old man, whose name they learned was Claus, opened the door for them and they stepped inside. The mansion looked exactly like theirs, only in white.

"Welcome to the Sanzenin Household."

Ciel and Sebastian were looking curiously at the place. So a Japanese Mansion isn't that different from mine…Ciel thought. It was his first time visiting Japan.

"Mistress Nagi will be waiting for you upstairs," Claus said, waving a hand towards the stairs. "Shall we head up?"

"Yes," Ciel replied, walking ahead. "Take us to your mistress."

Claus led them upstairs and to a room in the corner. He knocked and opened the door, muttering, "Please excuse the appearance of what you are about to see." to their guests.

Sure enough, once the door was opened, a room with only the TV providing light became visible. A brown-haired maid was standing beside a figure sitting on the floor. Ciel couldn't really make it out due to the darkness.

"Miss Nagi, you really shouldn't be playing video games in this darkness," they heard.

"Whatever," another voice replied.

Ciel and Sebastian glanced at each other.

"Eghm…Miss Nagi," Claus said, clearing his throat. "Our guests are here." He switched on the lights.

The two guests looked down in a synchronized manner. Seated on the floor was a scrawny pigtailed girl only a few inches away from a giant TV. Pausing her game, she turned around.

"They are?" she asked. Ciel's and her eyes locked for a moment, and there was instant…

Hatred.

"W-wait, you're just a kid!" Nagi cried.

"I am not a kid!" Ciel protested.

"How could you own a world famous toy company?"

"Mistress, it's not right to say things like that," Hayate said, walking inside. He faced the guests with utmost confidence. "Good evening. I am the Sanzenin butler, Hayate Ayasaki."

Her butler is merely a teenager. How pitiful…Ciel thought, giving Hayate an intimidating stare.

Whoa. They're kind of scary, Hayate thought, struggling to smile. "How about we head to the dining room?" he asked.

They did, but Ciel and Nagi didn't stop glaring at each other.

The two sat down at the table, their butler's beside them. But there was an awkward silence. Ciel picked up his tea cup and took a sip, but it didn't taste good enough and he set it down.

Nagi sipped her tea, but set it down as well. "Hate tea…" she ended up blurting out. "Hayate, get me a soda."

"Yes, mistress."

"A soda?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, soda. You know…cola, soft drinks?" Nagi tried to explain. "You'll know it when you see it."

Moments later, Hayate brought back a glass of ice cold soda. Nagi drank it, satisfied, while staring at the tall guy beside Ciel.

"Is there a problem, miss?" Sebastian asked when he noticed.

"You're really tall and mysterious," she said. "You're a perfect Manga character. I should make a story about you."

"I would be honored," Sebastian said, bowing in respect.

"Nice butler you got, Phantomhive," Nagi told Ciel.

"Yes, he is," Ciel replied. "Yours is quite…" He struggled to finish his sentence. What should he have said as a description? "…young."

Nagi beamed at Hayate. "He may be young, but he's the best!"

Ciel smiled in spite of himself. "Really?" he asked as a challenge.

"You bet!" she confirmed. "Hayate is one heck of a butler."

"Is he now?" Ciel asked. "My butler is quite good as well. He is…how do you put it?" He looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled, clearly amused at the situation. "I'm one hell of a butler, sir. Surely you knew that by now, master, since I say it sometimes."

"Oh, really?" Nagi said, which made it sound like a challenge. "Yeah, he looks professional, but I bet Hayate is still better."

Hayate flushed. "Actually, I'm not that good, mistress."

"Yes, well, your butler looks quite skilled," Ciel began. "I assure you that Sebastian can still top him, as long as I wish it."

"I exist to serve my master, and only my master," Sebastian said, bowing again.

"Committed," Nagi commented. "But so are you, right, Hayate?"

"Of course, mistress," her butler said. "I will protect you whenever and wherever you are."

"That's quite heartwarming," Ciel said. "And what trouble have you found yourself facing lately?"

"Kidnappers, of course!" Nagi bragged, thinking it was the most dangerous thing that existed. "Oh, and really big robots sometimes, but I guess that's included in the kidnappers thing. You?"

"Loads of things," Ciel said. "but I don't know if you'll believe me."

"Well, through thick and thin, Hayate was able to protect me!"

"So has Sebastian, even without anyone's help, he's kept me safe without fail."

Nagi raised her eyebrows, realizing the challenge. "Are we challenging each other?"

"I think so."

"Fine. Let's just see how good your butler is," Nagi said. "They are to have a duel right now!"

"What?" Hayate squealed, before realizing that there were still guests in front of them. He cleared his throat. "Mistress, I don't think such thing should be done…right now. After all, you're making your first business partnership. Maybe some other time…"

"Mr. Ayasaki," Sebastian began. "It is not proper to refuse the orders of your mistress. It is not something butlers are supposed to do."

Hayate blinked. "Well...it's just...I-" He was at a loss for words. Something about the earl's butler was so intimidating, it made him nervous to be around him.

Nagi saw the uncomfortable situation her beloved Hayate was in, and sighed. "Never mind the duel. How about this...um..." she said, thinking for a moment.

Maria, Nagi's housemaid who was cleaning up the tea and soda can, decided to make a friendly suggestion. "How about you switch butlers, mistress?" she asked. "Then you can test who's butler is better…if you really want to find out." she added quickly.

Nagi glanced at Hayate, then at Maria. "Hm…that sounds like a plan…will it be okay with you, Hayate?"

"Of course, mistress," Hayate replied.

Nagi then turned to their guests. "And you, Phantomhive?" she asked.

Ciel and Sebastian glanced at each other. _I suppose there's no harm in trying…_ "For how long?" he finally said.

"I don't know…a week?" Nagi suggested. "It'll be okay, since you're staying here, right?"

Ciel nodded. "Fine. Sebastian, I order you to be this girl's butler for a week."

"Yes, my lord."

Nagi turned to her butler. "Hayate, you'll be with that guy for a week, okay? Don't screw up," she ordered.

"Yes, mistress!"

Sebastian smiled. _The young master's got himself in quite the situation, _he thought to himself.

"It's a deal, then?" Nagi asked, holding out her hand for Ciel to shake, signifying that there was no going back on their word.

"Yes, it is."


	3. Separated

Chapter Three: Separated

"This is where you will be staying, Mr. Phantomhive," Maria said, taking the two foreigners to a room somewhere in the Sanzenin mansion. Ciel thought it was rather okay for a Japanese guest room, but still preferred his own room back in London.

Sebastian politely thanked Maria and put down Ciel's luggage. Ciel was sitting on the bed, looking around the room quietly. Sebastian stared at his master for a while, still thinking about Ciel's attitude towards Nagi Sanzenin. He thought they looked awfully comfortable with each other, having been put through the same situations in life. Truth be told, he was quite amused. _I can't wait to see how this will turn out_…

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sebastian opened it to find Hayate, Nagi's butler, standing in the doorway. He tensed a bit when he saw Sebastian.

"Um, my mistress requests that the butler switch take place…now," he said, trying to appear confident. It wasn't exactly working, though.

Before responding, Sebastian turned to his master, waiting to see what he will say. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let her have her way. You may go, Sebastian."

His butler bowed and left in search of his new temporary master…or in this case, mistress, while his true master's temporary butler stayed behind, having an awkward staring contest with his mistress' business partner.

Finally, Ciel broke the silence. "Do you know how to make tea, Mr. Ayasaki?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "European tea?"

Hayate blinked. "Well…no, but I can learn…" he said, feeling a little sheepish.

"Very well," Ciel said, waving him off dismissively. "Go learn."

Hayate bowed and slipped out of the room without a word, quite relieved to be out of Ciel's intimidating presence. While walking briskly in the hallway, all he could think about was how he was going to learn to make European tea. _Maybe Maria knows how or something,_ he thought.

All in all, it was a tiring day for Hayate Ayasaki. His new master seemed to be deliberately giving him a difficult time. He was spouting encouraging words to himself all day long. _He's supposed to tire you out, Hayate. This is a challenge, after all. Just keep going and do your best for the mistress!_

He and Sebastian also prepared dinner together with Maria. Both Hayate and Maria were quite awed by Sebastian's skill and confidence. Hayate wondered whether there was a secret to being a great butler like him. There wasn't really a secret, but Sebastian had a secret of another kind.

Before Ciel went to bed, Ciel ordered him to bathe and dress him. It wasn't exactly something he did regularly, but he had no choice. Finally, Ciel went to bed. Hayate fled the room and gave a giant sigh of relief. He had gotten through a day, but how was he to survive a week?

He was just thinking this when he ran into Maria in the hallway. She was holding a cordless phone and had a rather worried expression on her face. "Hayate," she said. "There's a phone call for Mr. Phantomhive."

"What? But he just went to bed…" Hayate said. "Maybe it could wait till tomorrow."

Maria shook her head. "I don't know. I think it's urgent."

Hayate thought for a moment, staring at the ground. After a while, he looked up. "What about his butler then?"

"Hello?" Sebastian said over the phone.

"Sebastian!" a girl's voice cried on the other line.

Sebastian recognized the voice immediately. "Meirin? Is there a problem?" he asked.

Meirin was panicking now. "Y-yes! Ms. Paula told us…we didn't know what to do…"

"What happened?"

"Lady Elizabeth has been kidnapped!"

Moments later, Nagi and Ciel were standing face to face in the doorway. Both had very angry expressions on their faces as they stared each other down. Ciel was already in his outside clothes.

"This is unacceptable!" Nagi declared. "You can't go now. We made a deal."

"Forget about it! This is much more important than the ridiculous deal," Ciel yelled.

"It's not ridiculous!" Nagi was also yelling now. "This is an experiment. I need it! We even shook hands on it."

Ciel smacked his cheek. Nagi was really stressing him out now. He didn't have time to be having this argument while Lizzy was in danger. _Is there nothing that can call off this brat?_ he asked himself. He needed to make this quick. He sighed.

"How about I bring your butler to London with me and mine stays here for your little 'experiment'?"

No one said anything except for Hayate, who was freaking out by himself while no one was listening. Sebastian merely stared at his master, startled at his bold actions. Nagi seemed to be thinking about it. She then said, "Fine. I permit you! Hayate, you're going to London."

Ciel gave an irritated "tch" before walking away, Hayate following after him carrying loads of luggage. He kept looking back at his mistress. She just gave an encouraging nod.

Within two hours, Ciel and Hayate were already on a flight back to London.

Meanwhile, Nagi was in her room, performing a routine of staring out the window, pacing a bit, then staring out again. Sebastian thought it was obvious that she was thinking about Hayate. He only stood beside her door, looking at her.

"Is there something wrong, mistress?" he asked.

Nagi shook her head. "Not really…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"It is important that you have confidence in your butler, mistress. Doubting your butler will only bring down his performance."

Nagi stared at him a moment…then brightened as if a light bulb appeared about her head. "That's it! Confidence! I was wondering what other heroic qualities my heroine needed!" She quickly sat at her desk and continued drawing. "Thanks a lot, Sebastian."

Sebastian just blinked and thought about how very shallow humans could be.

About 50 miles away, a lot of hours later, Ciel and his temporary butler Hayate were seated in a plane, not saying a word. Ciel was reading the newspaper to see if anything about 'the incident' was reported. Not knowing whether this was good or bad, he saw none.

But then…how had his servants known?

Only then did he realize Sebastian didn't tell him what Meirin was saying on the phone. Then and there, he felt stupid.

"A-are you okay, sir?"

Ciel looked at Hayate. This was the first time that he had looked at a butler with a concerned face on, instead of an evil smirk. He didn't know whether it was nice or just plain disturbing.

"Quite," he said, turning away from Hayate.

The awkward silence returned, until Hayate broke it again.

"Um, so…" he tried. "Wh-who was kidnapped?"

Ciel glared at him for being nosy. _But then again,_ Ciel thought, _to be able to act accordingly, he must be briefed on the situation. _"It was my fiancé, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford," he said.

Hayate opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. "Oh," he said after a while. "Do you have any idea who could have done it?"

Placing his arm vertically on the seat's arm rest, Ciel sighed. "Who knows? It could've been anybody. You know how commoners are."

His butler laughed awkwardly, seeing as he was a commoner himself and had attempted to kidnap his current mistress not too long ago. "T-totally…"

"Attention, flyers, we will be arriving in London shortly."

"About time," Ciel muttered. He looked at Hayate. "Come. We are departing."


	4. Quite the Irksome World

Chapter Four: Quite the Irksome World

Since his true master's absence began, Sebastian had been asked thirty stupid questions in total: twenty-one of them for merely a manga, the rest about Sebastian's physical character and his master and previous life. Sebastian found it quite annoying, as anyone would, but as a Phantomhive butler, it was his duty to follow his master's orders. And right now, that was to stick with some manga brat.

The next morning, Sebastian knocked and walked into Nagi's room to call her for breakfast, which she didn't seem to have in bed. He felt unusual not bringing a cart of expensive tea and gourmet cooking, and was just thinking about it when he found his mistress asleep.

Sebastian had attempted to wake her up, but the House maid, Maria (whom Sebastian found more impressive compared to their own), had appeared in the doorway and shook her head with an embarrassed grin. _Don't bother, it won't work_. So he had settled to cleaning the house until his mistress woke up.

Well, hopefully his master was having a more eventful experience.

And he was. He and Hayate had just gone off at the airport and had no ride to the manor (maybe there was a carriage strike or something –shrug-) so they had to walk there. But Ciel, having enough of it the last time Sebastian had left him and thinking it would be a nice challenge to his new butler, had Hayate carry him and hop from building to building unseen by other people. Hayate had rather been fighting a robot or talking to Tama.

"Meirin!" Ciel called as soon as they opened his mansion's large front doors, still amused at Hayate's exhausted face.

A crash was heard with a matching, high-pitched yelp. "Meirin-san!" someone else called.

"What happened?" said the voice of a man.

"Hoh, hoh," someone laughed.

Hayate was dumbfounded. "W-what's going on here?" he asked.

Ciel sighed. "You'll have to excuse them. They are most catastrophic." He then started walking towards the kitchen with Hayate close behind. "Meirin, what—?"

Both his and Hayate's jaws dropped.

The kitchen was wrecked. Counters and cupboards overturned, plates, glasses, and other silverware – broken and sprawled on the ground, and the room was covered in black ash, just as the people in it were.

Ciel twitched while glaring at his three servants, but soon came off it. "Meirin, tell me exactly what you heard."

Hayate blinked at the earl. He was sure he would go nuts with anger. Little did he know that Ciel was already used to this, and was in too much of an emergency to care.

Hayate could only stare as Meirin ranted about what Paula told them.

"…and then Lady Elizabeth was attracted to something that shone in the alley, and when Ms. Paula came to pick her up, she was gone and her hat was on the floor!" Meirin finished. "She went to find you here, but you were in Japan and – who's that?" Her far-sighted eyes drifted to Hayate, who was standing behind Ciel. "And where's Mr. Sebastian?"

Ciel glanced at Hayate. "No one. Forget him," he said, and then continued to ask them questions.

_I don't believe this guy! _Hayate thought in his mind. Half of him wanted to leave this place and go back to his mistress' side, but he wasn't about to befoul her name. He simply stayed quiet and bore with the four servants' intimidating stares.

Finally, Ciel was finished. "Alright, we'll be out to get her. Come, Hayate." Before they could leave out the front door, Ciel turned around once more and said, "Clean the kitchen before doing anything else," to his servants, who saluted in reply and ran in the kitchen.

"Mistress, it really isn't good for you to be playing video games all day in such a dark area," Sebastian was saying back in the Sanzenin mansion. Nagi was doing the exact same thing she was when they had first arrived: dark video games.

"Mm-hmm."

Sebastian sighed. It's not like he wasn't used to having a stubborn young master, but for some reason, this one irked him more. He started to walk away, but stumbled on something lying on the floor. He didn't see it due to the darkness. Before he could fall over, he saved himself with a flip and landed safely on his feet.

He could only hope that his master was in a better place.

If by better, he meant darker and mustier, Sebastian got his wish. Ciel was now in the cold street of London with nothing but his temporary butler, Hayate. Shivering from the cold, he looked around. _Paula hadn't told them _which_ alley. Useless._

Just as he was about to leave the area, he head a soft hum of music. A soft tune...he had heard it somewhere before. It was ever so familiar...and inviting.

Slowly, his legs carried him to where the music was coming from, as if he was in a trance. Hayate only followed, thinking this was weird, but not wanting to offend his master in any way. He opened a flashlight he had brought when Ciel decided to enter a narrow alleyway. He moved it around, taking in his surroundings.

How funny was that? He never thought a poor boy like him would ever reach London.

He moved the flashlight toward the sky, and as he did, for a split second he saw a lingering shadow standing above a fence. When he swiftly moved the light back to where he saw it, it was gone.

_Weird, I could've sworn there was something..._Hayate thought. He glanced at Ciel. _If only this guy would move faster._

Finally, he decided to take advantage of his master's previous orders and lifted Ciel in his arms, jumping over the fence, then from building to building.

Ciel snapped out of it. "What are you doing?" he yelled over the roar of the wind in his ears.

"Master, I saw some shadow earlier, and – there!"

A shadow – definitely just a shadow – was seen above a tall building, but quickly jumped off and was hidden from view once again.

Ciel now saw what Hayate meant. "Very well. Keep following it!"

For fifteen minutes, Hayate was hopping over cars and houses, trying to follow this mysterious shadow that was very rapid in movement. While Hayate puffed and panted, Ciel sat in his arms, relaxed but alarmed as to whom that shadow could have been. Would it lead him to Elizabeth or another trap? Blast it, why did he have so many enemies?

At last, Hayate reached a big clock tower. The shadow was standing at the top, but didn't seem to be attempting to run. Rather, he looked like he was waiting.

"He's waiting for us," Ciel said, so suddenly that Hayate was startled. "Enter the clock tower and climb."

_What?_ Hayate raged inside his head. _I'm so tired. I may be a butler, but I'm still human! _

Who could blame Ciel for expecting too much of Hayate? His butler wasn't human.

"What are you standing around for?" Ciel demanded. "Get up there!"

"Y-YES, SIR!"

Thus, begins his long hike.

Meanwhile, in the Sanzenin estate, the mistress seems to be facing a big problem.

"This is not good, not good at all," Nagi told herself, pacing around the room.

"What is, mistress?" said a Sebastian who just entered the room with a tray of tea. He shut the door and offered a cup to his mistress.

Nagi took the cup. "Oh, hey, Sebastian." In one gulp, she drank all the tea. "Something bad just happened. As a result, I may have a job for you."

Sebastian nodded slightly, waiting for his orders and hoping it won't be some kind of babysitting job.

"My friend, Izumi, has decided to come over."

His heart sank. "Isn't that a good thing, mistress?" he asked. "Your friend is coming over."

She shook her head. "Not if it's Izumi. That girl gets lost, like, every 5 minutes if there's no one showing her the way!"

"Doesn't that seem a bit exaggerated?"

"Nope," Nagi said frankly. Sebastian studied her face. She looked dead serious.

He sighed inwardly. "Very well, what is the task?"

Nagi turned to face the large window of her bedroom and pulled back the curtain to get a better view of the outside. "I want you to find her and bring her here." Turning back to Sebastian, she continued, "She'll be the long-haired girl in a kimono looking really lost. You can't miss her. Here's a map with her house encircled so you might know what possible routes she takes." She handed him a map. "Hayate's all too used to this, but he's not here. Don't fail me, Sebastian."

He bowed respectfully. "Yes, my lady."

As he left her room, his usual smile turned into a frustrated frown. It may have not been a babysitting job, but it was close. Leaving out the front door, he sighed and wished that his master was going to meet a better person.

Ah, be careful what you wish for, Sebastian.

A/N: Ah, well, this is going weirdly, but hopefully, you'll tune in! X3


	5. Old Enemies and New Brats

Chapter Five: Old Enemies and New Brats

_Long hair... kimono...looking lost..._

Sebastian was repeating these words in his head as he wandered the streets of Japan, looking for some lost little girl whom he'd never met before. He didn't enjoy this one bit. He looked forward to the day when he would finally get to _eat_, but reminded himself that patience was a virtue.

Especially since what he was waiting for was very special, indeed.

"Oh no," a small voice said somewhere behind Sebastian. "Was Nagi's house this way or that way? I can't be lost again!"

The butler stopped dead in his tracks. _Nagi's house? Lost? Again?_ It seemed as though his search wouldn't be too hard, after all. His mistress wasn't joking about her being hopelessly lost.

He turned around to face the girl giving the friendliest smile he could possibly muster. "You must be Miss Izumi."

=o=o=o=o=

It had been seven minutes since Hayate started his hike for the top of the clock tower, but sadly, he had a long way to go. _Just what you'd expect from some clock tower in London,_ he thought. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. His master was being unusually quiet on his back, anxiously figuring out who would want to take Lizzy for the umpteenth time. Being an earl sure was troubling.

Hayate felt his legs weakening. Even if he _was_ a Sanzenin butler, he needed a break from an ascending eight-minute run, didn't he? Plus, the load on his back didn't make things any easier.

_I don't get _why_ I need to carry him on my back, too, _he thought bitterly. His rate began to slow.

"Hayate!" Ciel snapped. "No slacking. We must get up there, fast!"

The butler had thought of grumbling bitterly and just dropping the little earl there where he could finish the hike himself, but what shame would befall his mistress if he were to do that? _This isn't about me, it's for the mistress._

"This isn't about me," Hayate breathed.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, but let the boy carry on with his self-motivation.

"Alright!" yelled Hayate, his voice echoing through the tower.

"What the-?" Ciel began to yell, but was interrupted by Hayate's sudden burst of speed. The earl had never seen anything like it – a sixteen year-old boy in a butler suit, racing towards the top of an extremely tall tower, his body looking as if it had caught fire due to impact. Something was definitely up with this boy.

The two reached the top after a mere minute. Ciel hopped off Hayate's aching back, thinking that his speed was satisfactory and that he should be rewarded a little.

"Right," he said, taking his curious eyes off of the panting butler, "now where is that shadow?"

Wiping some more sweat from his face, Hayate straightened himself (secretly proud of his work) and looked around. The place was very dark and it was rather hard to see anything at all. Not even Ciel, who was also squinting at the place. The only things that were visible from where they were standing was the great clock's body, hands, numbers, and the rest of London waiting below.

"I still haven't figured out who would want to take Elizabeth..." Ciel said to no one in particular, but Hayate listened attentively. The earl began to recall the events that had taken place over the years since his parents perished in the fire. He suddenly came to an important realization. "Come to think of it...I remember a similar incident happening before. Lizzy just suddenly disappearing when she was with Paula...that was because of..."

And the young master remembered. An image of a tall, peculiar figure flashed in his head, walking towards him. Pale skin, ginger-like hair, bright purple eyes...and that jack-in-the-box...

"Drocell Keinz."

Hayate whirled around from his frenzy of panting to look at his temporary master. Ciel was looking absolutely furious, looking around and about, particularly at the ceiling of their location. "Come again, master?" the butler asked, straightening himself.

The Earl did not reply. Instead, he cleared his throat and gathered the largest his voice he could muster before saying, "Come out already! I've figured you out."

Startled at Ciel's revelation, Hayate looked around as well, trying to catch a glimpse of who his master was talking to. Everything was nearly pitch black, and not even squinting would do either of them any good, but suddenly, a single portion of the room was illuminated; it was now glowing bright yellow, and both of them immediately noticed that a lamp was opened. Slowly, the light began to shine on many other things in the area – including a pale, smiling face.

"Welcome," greeted the face, his whole body becoming visible now. From Ciel's point of view, the man looked all too familiar. He was wearing basically the same ringmaster-like outfit he had on during their previous meetings, except now, straw was poking out of several openings in his body, and were roughly patched up with tape. He looked even more pitiful than before. To Hayate, however, he was just another weirdo – but one that he would not have any trouble taking seriously. "I should have suspected you'd identify me so quickly."

"Cut the chit-chat," cut in Ciel, "and tell me where Elizabeth is."

"I would," the puppet replied, "but it would just be a waste of time. After all, I don't intend to let you out alive."

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"As you may know, my goal to carve your beautiful image into a doll still stands," he continued. "It will be made of the finest silver and gold anyone has ever seen! No one in the entire world will be able to look away from its splendor. It will be the most beautiful thing on earth."

Drocell's ranting did not mean a thing to Ciel, but it was very alarming to Hayate. _What does he mean he's going to carve master's beautiful image? And all this talk about dolls and beauty? What is this guy? What's going on? WHY DON'T I UNDERSTAND ANYTHING? _He could not calm the thoughts that were flooding his head. _And if he doesn't intend to let the earl out alive, then...augh, what am I supposed to do? If only I were back in Japan with Mistress and Maria, facing tasks like Tama, or Izumi or something! I don't like this...I don't like this at all!_

"Hayate," barked Ciel, and the poor guy jumped. "Ready yourself."

All Hayate could do was stand erect and keep himself from saying, 'what do I do?'. He had fought all kinds of opponents for Nagi before, but somehow, he could not help but be afraid of the puppet-like man in front of him. His presence was definitely more intimidating than any other enemy he'd faced before, and the fact that he was not with his beloved mistress did not help at all. He couldn't do it...but he had to...

_"HAYATE!"_

=o=o=o=o=

_A/N: Oho~ it's finally finished! Sorry for taking so long, readers. I kind of got lazy to continue, but as an author, I cannot let a story go unfinished. I've never actually done a thorough action scene before...hopefully I won't screw it up and live with the shame for the rest of my life. OTL_

_Anyways, more updates to come! :3_

_[Just a special mention to JellyBess (former Niji-Bliss) – I know you're out there. Complete your fic alreadyyyyy. D:]_


	6. Was this a Bad Idea?

_A/N: I am back, everyone! Well, sorta. Anyway, here's another chapter of this weird fic, since I am too proud to give up on a project, no matter how much I want to! _

_ Oh, and please excuse my mistake in the previous chapter. Apparently, Izumi and Isumi from Hayate the Combat Butler are two different characters. One is a member of the student council trio, and one is well, this one. Well, you know her as the "lost" girl anyway, but it's still important to clarify. Sorry for the error, and enjoy~_

Chapter Six: Was This a Bad Idea?

"You must be Miss Isumi – "

_Swish!_

Sebastian blinked. Right before his eyes was a small paper with large kanji letters written on them. If he was not mistaken, which he wasn't, it was used for driving out demons. He looked at the girl wielding the paper. She had on a serious expression, and was in an alarmed stance.

"It's time for you to leave now!" she cried in a soft voice.

Not wanting to stare at the pathetic attempt of exorcism, Sebastian bowed. "Please forgive me; where are my manners?" he said. "My name is Sebastian, a temporary butler of the Sanzenin residence. I was sent here by Nagi Sanzenin to retrieve you and bring you to her mansion."

Isumi did not move. "What are you saying?"

"There's really no need for you to do that now," he told her, gesturing toward the little paper. "I am merely a butler."

"…a butler?" Isumi asked, giving in and momentarily pocketing her paper. "Of Nagi's? But where's Hayate?"

"It's actually a very long story, but if you come with me, I'm sure Miss Nagi will be delighted to explain to you." Sebastian extended his hand for Isumi to take, and she did. Together, they walked back to the Sanzenin house.

_Maybe I'll need to spend time with the demon to know exactly what it needs,_ thought Isumi.

As if reading her mind, Sebastian sighed.

=o=o=o=o=

"Ohh, great Sebastian, you've found her already," said Nagi as the two presented themselves in front of her. "You _are_ pretty good, aren't you? That guy wasn't kidding."

"Thank you for the compliment," Sebastian said, bowing politely. "Would you and Miss Isumi like anything to eat?"

Nagi waved her hand. "Just some tea would be fine, thanks."

"As you wish, mistress."

With one last bow, Sebastian retreated to the bedroom door, secretly congratulating himself on getting the errand done so quickly. He was halfway through the door knob when a strange feeling hit him. It was that feeling he got whenever an enemy or someone suspicious was near his master. Was something happening with Ciel and the teen butler? He had to do something. But he couldn't just leave Nagi behind.

"Sebastian, why are you just standing by the doorway?"

He turned around. The two little girls were watching him intently, and it was obvious that Isumi was still bent on "analyzing" him to drive him away. As much as he wanted to leave the two pests behind, it would be a disgrace to the his master's name. But what if he was in danger? For the first time ever, Sebastian was torn.

But it didn't take too long for him to make his choice.

"Mistress?" he asked. "Have you and Miss Isumi ever thought about visiting London?"

Needless to say, the two never got their tea at the mansion, but London was abundant in tea, anyway.

=o=o=o=o=

Hayate didn't know what to make of his situation. He had faced the most ridiculous things before, complete with talking tigers, evil superintendents with giant snakes who liked to dress him up as a female, and other big bosses who came with censored anime references. He never thought he'd see a group of nicely-dressed English girls walking like robots toward him. They looked like relatively normal girls, except they looked nearly the same – with their empty eyes and pale skin.

Hadn't that shadow guy with the big hat mentioned something about wanting to make Ciel into a doll? Did that mean that all these girls were dolls? How did he make them into those machinelike things? The thought of his mistress or his own friends getting turned into such made him sick. He wouldn't let it happen to Ciel. Over his dead body!

Not bothering to work up a strategy, Hayate launched into the crowd of girls and tried to beat them senseless.

Hoping that Hayate will be competent enough to stop the dolls as Sebastian once did, Ciel turned his attention to the puppet-like Drocell, only to find that the man was no longer in his previous location. His next instinct was to look behind him, but before he got the chance to, he felt a straw-like arm wrap around his waist.

"Hayate!" he yelled to his temporary butler, as he rose foot after foot after foot off the ground. He looked up. It felt as though they were flying, but they were not; Drocell was merely ascending from the floor using a string he had somehow attached to the ceiling. Where he was bringing Ciel was clear – what wasn't clear was if Hayate would be able to save him or not.

The butler wasn't ignoring him. Hayate heard Ciel's call loud and clear. But the dolls were too many, and they were overwhelming him. Just as he defeated a few, another few would file in and take their place. _Just how many girls has this guy captured to make this army?_

"It looks like I've succeeded this time," Drocell announced loudly, despite knowing of the echo in the room, stepping on the high platform he was on earlier. "Your butler cannot escape my new creations, and I have you here with me already. I simply cannot wait to make another doll."

Ciel looked over at Hayate. He definitely didn't look like he would come to the rescue anytime soon, and so for the first time in a long time, Earl Phantomhive had to help himself.

That almost never happened with Sebastian. Why did the switch take place at a time like this?

"How were you able to reassemble yourself, anyway?" Ciel asked the man holding him captive, not wasting any energy trying to squirm away. He merely had to buy time for Hayate. "Last I checked, you'd fallen apart and had straw come out of your ears."

"When a doll breaks, it is only common sense to repair it and make it stronger," Drocell said, finding it unnecessary to give further explanation.

Neither of them spoke again, and Ciel was sure he'd get turned into a golden doll this time, but Drocell wasn't moving. Suddenly, he could hear a faint humming. Ciel craned his neck to take a look at the puppet, but he didn't need to stare to know that he was the source of the humming. He could hear the song clearly – the song that reminded him of something, London Bridge is Falling Down. Other than it being rather famous, of course. No, there was something else.

He looked down at Hayate and the dolls. They were holding up for such a long time. How did they know what they were supposed to do? He thought of Sebastian and how he would be safe now if they hadn't swapped butlers.

Then it came to him.

"Hayate!" he shouted again. "Can you sing?"

_Of all the questions! _thought Hayate. Of course he could sing. But now wasn't really the time for karaoke. Dozens and dozens of dolls were swarming around him, and he could barely muster enough air to answer back to his master.

"U-uhh, yes," he called. "But is this really the time?"

"Yes! Believe it or not, it is. Do you know the song 'London Bridge is Falling Down'?"

"Uh, no, not really!"

And there was his last chance. _Of course_ a sixteen-year old Japanese boy wouldn't know the song. What was he even thinking? But then, if no one sang the song, how else would he get out of his predicament?

Well, technically speaking, Hayate wasn't the _only_ one who could sing in the room.

Ciel gulped. His pride, his dignity...everything washed away for the sake of his fiancé who couldn't seem to stay out of trouble. He hoped this would work. If it didn't, he'd be the first to attempt to kill himself.

_"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down..."_

Hayate looked up; his master was singing. Singing? Of all the things to do when being kidnapped by a patched man, he was singing? _Maybe it calms him down?_ Hayate suggested in his mind. He couldn't think of any other purpose, really. Well, that is until he looked at his opponents.

They no longer looked hostile. Rather, they looked peaceful and calm, and were swaying to the sound of Ciel's voice. What was happening? Ciel kept repeated the song over and over again, and the dolls continued to sway. Did the song have an effect on the dolls?

_"London bridge is – _Hayate, hurry up – _falling down, falling down. _Destroy them while they're occupied! _London bridge is..._" Ciel breathed amidst his singing.

So it was! But then that must mean that...

...his master was helping him!

Fired up now, Hayate faced the dolls, thinking to himself it was high time he proved himself to his master instead of letting him down all the time. He was even driven to help! And that was not a good thing. He took a deep breath. He had to do something. All for master Ciel, and his butler Sebastian.

And his mistress Nagi.

At the mention of her name in his head, a light seemed to spark inside of him, causing a giant burst of energy. Ciel had stopped singing to stare at the glowing coming from below, and wondered if Hayate had started a fire or something. But he hadn't. That ridiculously bright light was coming from the butler himself. "How..." Ciel asked himself, but of course, he wouldn't receive an answer. All he could do was watch as a giant costume materialized around Hayate, engulfing him in metal.

Now that was just weird.

As much as Ciel would have loved to watch Hayate shoot lasers at the dolls and shout out battle cries with a robot voice, he didn't have the chance. Drocell had whispered something to himself, something to do with Hayate not looking, and started to hop away from the scene, with a more private and creative room in mind. Preferably one with silver and gold in it.

Ciel called out to Hayate again, but this time, he wasn't heard. The sounds of lasers and other robotic noises Ciel had never heard before were too loud and overpowering. Hayate wouldn't hear him. No one would. He would be turned into a doll for sure –

!

A second later, he was in Sebastian's arms again, with the Sanzenin girl on his back, and a purple-clad one along with her. Nagi was grinning happily with her arm outstretched, and Ciel could see that she held a knife. Far behind them, Drocell exploded into straw, this time irreparably.

Sebastian landed on the floor where Hayate now stood – or rather, sat, surrounded in different materials that used to make up the dolls. He was panting, and the large metal suit was gone.

"Hayate!" Nagi cried, sliding off of Sebastian's back and running up to her precious butler. "You were amazing!"

Sebastian had set Ciel down, and the latter had dusted straw off his clothes and glared at the three newcomers. "How did you three get here so quickly?" he asked.

"Beats me," said Nagi, helping Hayate up. "I close my eyes for about a second, and the next thing I know we're in London. This butler of yours really is something, Phantomhive, but I think I still like mine better. He's not as...what's the word..."

Ciel could not think of anything that Hayate might have surpassed Sebastian at.

"He's not as easy to bully."

Well. Ciel smiled. Except that.

"He wasn't bad either," Ciel said, and Hayate beamed. "But for him to be my butler at times like these...well, I think switching butlers is a really bad idea."

"Are you kidding?" Nagi yelled, startling everyone. "Hayate was amazing! Didn't you see that robot costume, and how he fired at those weirdoes like they were nothing! Even *censored* from *censored* would have been impressed. He was even better than *censored* from *censored* with his really powerful *censored*! Wasn't he, Isumi?" Nagi turned to the purple girl.

As Nagi ranted, Ciel's attention span dropped. He had no idea what sort of pathetic things she was spouting now, and sighed. They were in the largest and most important clock tower in London, and some Japanese girl was with him, yelling about robots. He'd never had a crazier day.

As he continued to ridicule Nagi in his head, his real butler leaned closer to his ear. "Did I hear you singing, master?"

The Earl turned beet red and stepped away from Sebastian. "Sh-shut up!" he cried, humiliated. Sebastian had heard that? Did that mean the girls did too? His pride! His dignity!

_Elizabeth,_ he growled in his head. Shooing away the shame from his facial features, he looked seriously up at Sebastian and said, "We still have yet to find Elizabeth. Come, you lot." He motioned to Hayate, Isumi, and Nagi as he and Sebastian walked ahead, determined to find Ciel's fiancé, wherever she may be.

The demon papers were still in Isumi's sleeve, though.

=o=o=o=o=

_A/N: Yay~ another chapter finished. Hopefully, I'll be more fired up to write now what we're almost done! Stay tuned for more, and don't find me weird! 8D_


	7. Sebastian and Friends

_A/N: Bienvenue. I'm up and at it again with this fanfiction and am still hoping (even though this is, like, the seventh chapter) that it doesn't turn out pointless, plotless, or a bunch of random nonsense. Hopefully no one thinks that. Oh well. Here's Chapter Seven~_

Chapter Seven: Sebastian and Friends

"So...your fiancé is supposed to be somewhere here, is she?" Nagi asked, looking sleepily around the clock tower. Ciel had just told them about his fiancé was taken by the doll they had ripped apart – a part of the story he deliberately left out when he told Nagi he had to leave – and that they had to look for her. "But this place is really small. I can't imagine anyone being hidden very well in here."

"There are countless places to look in; I never said we were limited to this tower," said Ciel. He had said it, but the idea sounded unappealing to him. He'd wasted enough time singing for Hayate's convenience and being in Drocell's clutches. How many errands could have been waiting for him back at the mansion? Because of this ridiculous deal, he had neglected his obligations as the queen's guard dog! That was unacceptable. "Sebastian," he said, looking up at his butler, "start searching."

Sebastian began to agree, but Nagi cut him off.

Her eyebrow was raised. "You're leaving Sebastian to search all by himself?" she asked. "Geez, I knew you weren't very nice, but I didn't know you were a slave-driver."

Ignoring Sebastian's amused smile, Ciel glared at Nagi. "I am _not _a slave-driver," he said through gritted teeth. "It'd be much faster if Sebastian were to do it without anything holding him back— "

"No, it wouldn't!" Nagi said. "Isn't it common sense that with more people doing the work, it'd be done faster?"

Ciel had the perfect comeback for that, but he couldn't say it without giving away Sebastian's true identity.

"Just be quiet and let Sebastian handle it," he said instead. "He'll only operate on my orders; he's my butler, after all— "

"Nuh-uh," said Nagi with a wry smile. "We had a deal, remember? He's still _my _temporary butler."

Now Ciel was annoyed. "That's still going on?" he groaned.

"Yup! So, Sebastian, we search all together!" Nagi marched forward.

Smacking his forehead, Earl Phantomhive had no choice but to follow along. He didn't think he could take anymore; being around Nagi wasn't good for his sanity. He never thought he'd meet anyone noisier and more hyperactive than his fiancé. Well, now he knew he was wrong. Dead _wrong._ He'd choose Elizabeth over this loudmouth nonsensical brat any day. At least _she_ ranted about classy things.

"Oh, man, this is just too exciting!" cried Nagi, pumping her fists excitedly. "I feel like I'm in an episode of *censored*! I can't wait to write about this when I get home. It'll be a perfect first chapter for my new manga. Don't you think, Hayate?"

"A new manga, mistress?" Hayate asked fondly, as he always did. This was one of the things Ciel found impressive about the boy – how could he possibly put up with Nagi and her friends twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week? "What's it about?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll be basing it from this awesome adventure!" Nagi grinned and examined the people around her. "I wonder what kind of characters I could use. Having a stuck-up British Billionaire as the main heroine would totally ruin it, so that's ruled out."

There were so many things Ciel could have yelled about in that sentence, but he merely gritted his teeth and kept silent. There were other things in needed of attention – such as Nagi's friend never taking her eyes off Sebastian.

He approached his (slash Nagi's temporary) butler. "Sebastian, what is that girl up to?" he whispered, peering at Isumi out of the corner of his eye. "She hasn't taken her eyes off of you since you all landed."

Sebastian smiled. "Correction," he whispered back. "She hasn't taken her eyes off of me since she saw me back in Japan."

"But why?"

"If I'm not mistaken, master, this girl is rather experienced in the art of Japanese Exorcism. Earlier today, upon greeting her, she swung a piece of paper into my face with Japanese characters written on them. I believe they call the paper an _ofuda_, which is often hung in the home for protection."

"A paper for exorcising demons?" Ciel asked, this time looking thoroughly back at Isumi, who had a serious expression on her face. Her hands were in her kimono's sleeves, and she seemed to be concealing something inside them.

But...that paper wouldn't really work, would it? After all, he and Sebastian were bound by a contract. He couldn't really imagine Sebastian being "put to rest" like all those other spirits and demons. The idea was preposterous.

Suddenly, Ciel's phone* rang.

It was Meirin once again. "M-master!" she cried in her shrill, high-pitched voice. "I-I-I was just cleaning the house yesterday and Finian was in the garden and Bard was trying to set up some explosives to cook the pig faster...!"

While listening to her, Ciel felt a finger poke the back of his neck. He jumped and whirled around, only to see Nagi merely inches away from him, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Who's calling?" she asked once she saw him glaring.

He narrowed his eyes at her and kept listening.

"...Ms. Paula was with us because she said she was getting lonely without Lady Elizabeth around the house..."

Before Ciel could tell Meirin to get straight to the point, he felt cold fingers curl around the phone – trying to pry his away – and start to drag the phone away. It was Nagi, naturally. "Who's calling, darn it?" she cried.

"Why is it any of your business?" Ciel yelled back, attempting to shove Nagi away, but he was never really that strong.

"I – need – it – for the – manga – " said Nagi, in between struggling to take the phone.

"GET AWAY FROM – "

In a split second, the phone was flying out of Ciel's hand and onto the floor, and Nagi and Ciel were on the floor as well – Ciel on his back with his elbows propped up and Nagi above him. Everything seemed frozen. Hayate and Isumi were staring. Sebastian caught the phone and stared as well. For once, Nagi fell silent. But Ciel was just annoyed.

He pushed Nagi off, a little too forcefully than his status permitted, and yelled to his heart's content. "You didn't have to be so impatient! I could have easily told you who had called after the conversation finished, you know. I could have broken the phone, or hurt myself…"

"Master," said Sebastian, leveling the phone to his ear, "it is very unbecoming of someone with a title such as yours to be yelling so loud in the middle of the night, when there are other means of communication. Am I correct?"

Nagi stuck her tongue out at Ciel. "Darn right – "

"He's not talking to you," snapped Ciel, glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian did not stare back; he was too busy attending to Meirin on the phone.

"Meirin – Meirin, calm down. Can you start from the very beginning, please? Yes. Yes. Get to the point, Meirin." His calm face gradually turned into a frown. "What?"

Ciel snapped out of his irritated state once he remembered that he was supposed to be saving Elizabeth. He looked intently at the phone in Sebastian's hand as though he would be able to hear what Meirin said if he did so. Their three Japanese companions merely stood in the background, not exactly helping, but keeping quiet at least.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for your information, Meirin," was the last thing Sebastian said before hanging up the phone and turning to Ciel. "It would seem as though Drocell Keinz is not responsible for the disappearance of Lady Elizabeth this time."

The news struck Ciel hard. "_What?" _he demanded. "You mean it was by chance that we ran into him, then?"

"It would seem so."

"Wait, wait," Nagi chimed in, "so this straw guy I cut up _isn't_ the kidnapper? Then who is it?"

Sebastian handed Ciel the phone. "The Middleford Household seemed to have received a phone call from the perpetrators just a few minutes ago, asking for a certain amount of money in exchange for Lady Elizabeth. They have also revealed their location. What would you like to do, master?"

"Me?" Ciel said in a rather mocking tone. "I'm not your master at the moment, Sebastian, remember?" He turned knowingly to a gaping Nagi. "But Ms. Sanzenin here has all the answers, right? She'll know what to do."

Feeling the pressure of being in the spotlight in the middle of an unfamiliar country, Nagi gulped, but put her most confident face on. She casually checked her watch. "It's nearly midnight here," she said. "I guess it's time we switch back to our original butlers. After all, we're all here now. Sebastian, go be this guy's butler again."

He bowed courteously. "Yes, my lady."

Fighting off the urge to smile, Ciel turned to Hayate. "And you go back to being her butler. I suppose it's what you're good at."

"Yes, sir!"

"Now then," Ciel, now at peace, said, "did Meirin tell you what Paula plans to do?"

"She did mention that Paula was a bit conflicted at what to tell Elizabeth's parents. It seems that the perpetrators are asking for a rather unreasonable amount."

"Well, that's understandable. Wealthy or not, every cent counts." Ciel paused to look out the window, his gaze directed at the Queen's residence which was visible from a distance. "I don't really care whether they get their money or not, but I won't stand idly by while some ill-mannered brutes disturb the peace of this country. Sebastian – take us to where they are."

Sebastian bowed with a small smile. "Yes, my lord."

Minutes later, they were at the bottom of the clock tower, Ciel in Sebastian's arms, Nagi in Hayate's, and Isumi on Sebastian's back. Sebastian had wasted no time in running down the steps of the clock tower, leaving Hayate following after. This did not change as Sebastian dashed across the streets of London toward whatever place Meirin had mentioned. Hayate panted behind him, unable to keep himself from thinking how Nagi seemed a tad heavier than Ciel. He made a mental note to smack himself later, for thinking badly of his mistress.

"This is the place?" Nagi asked as Hayate put her down. They had just arrived in front of an old abandoned warehouse, with unpainted walls and shattered windows.

"Typical," said Ciel as Sebastian put _him_ down before taking care of Isumi. "As expected from a bunch of lowly criminals." He looked around. "Anyway, it doesn't look as though Paula's told anyone else yet."

"Well, the thugs probably said 'bring the money and come alone. And if you call the cops, this girl loses her life' or something," Nagi pointed out, using a hoarse voice for the criminal's dialogue.

Ciel stared at her. "You have a _brilliant _imagination," he told her.

Unsure whether the remark was sarcastic or not, Nagi gave a smile. "Why, thank you."

They all looked up at the warehouse, dead silent.

"Let's go in," Ciel told Sebastian, sounding a little grave. He turned to face the others. "If you prefer staying out here, that's fine. There's no reason for all of us to go inside. Plus, it'll be very dangerous - "

"No way!" Nagi protested, startling Ciel. "Why should we stay out here when you're in there facing all the action? We're all going. It's not like we're useless or anything. We helped a lot inside that clock tower."

"This is different, okay?" Ciel replied. "That doll wasn't aiming for anyone but me then, but we may be face to face with real murderers here. The less people to watch out for, the better. You're staying out here." And without another word, he and Sebastian entered.

The place smelled horrible, and had nearly zero visibility due to the lack of lighting. They hadn't brought any flashlights either, so Ciel found himself feeling around for scattered objects he might trip on. He could feel quite the number of crates and barrels. Were Elizabeth and a bunch of kidnappers really in this place?

They hadn't walked very far when they started hearing voices.

"Will they really come?"

"Of course they'll come, this girl's a jewel!"

"But they're taking too long. Geez, we've finally kidnapped someone successfully after such a long time, and it's not even getting us anywhere."

"Shut up, this'll work."

"Wait a minute…" said Nagi, and Ciel jumped. Had she followed them despite Ciel's instructions? Obviously. And was Hayate and Isumi somewhere beside or behind them now as well? That went without saying. Ciel shook his head and decided to listen to whatever Nagi had just suddenly realized. "Say, Hayate, do those voices sound familiar to you?"

Hayate hummed. "A little. Actually, yeah, they do, mistress."

"How could you possibly know them?" Ciel asked. "Have you ever been to London?"

"I'm serious, Phantomhive! These voices ring a bell," Nagi half-shouted, half-whispered. "I've heard them before. There are two of them…and they're kidnappers…" And then she snapped.

"The kidnapper brothers!" she and Hayate cried together.

Before Ciel could say, "The what?" the warehouse lights burst open and a very wary kidnapper was crying "Who's there? Where's the money?" and things like that.

Ciel sighed. Getting caught wasn't exactly a part of his plan, but it couldn't be helped, seeing as they were with this noisy bunch. He turned to Sebastian, whom he considered his last hope. "Obviously they won't give her to us if we don't have the money. Will you be able to go and get her?"

The Black Butler smiled. "Of course, master."

Then he turned to Nagi. "You know these men?"

"Yeah. They're two men who have nothing better to do with their lives, and always fail at kidnapping. They're no threat."

And back to Sebastian. "Get to it."

"Yes, my lord. But may I request something of you first?"

Now this was peculiar. Usually, Sebastian sprang right into action after saying that "Yes, my lord" phrase of his; he had never said anything after, let alone requested something. Curiosity piqued, Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What request?" he asked, ready to refuse if it was something preposterous.

"May I ask that you and our guests wait outside?" Sebastian said. "It would be very dangerous for all of you to stay here. Plus, I'd really appreciate it if we prevent Lady Nagi from seeing something unnecessary and questioning me about what she'd witnessed."

"Now that we can agree on," said Ciel, smiling slightly. "But how exactly am I to get them to do that? As you can see, she's blatantly disobeyed me once already. There's no doubt she'll have no problem doing it again."

"If you can't get through to her, get through to her butler," Sebastian whispered wryly.

Internally agreeing with this idea, Ciel nodded and turned to those he liked to refer to as "the noisy bunch". He had something to try first. "You lot," he told them. "Follow me. There's something about this place I want to investigate."

Instead of complaining like Ciel thought she would, Nagi actually brightened. "Ooh, a mystery? Can this adventure get any better?" she said to herself as she, Ciel, Hayate, and Isumi began to retreat for the front door. After instructing Hayate to shut the door, Ciel leaned on it.

"Well?" Nagi looked around. "What is it that you wanted to investigate?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

Nagi frowned. "What do you mean _nothing?_ We followed you because you said—"

Suddenly there was a lot of yelling coming from the inside, and Nagi involuntarily stopped protesting. It sounded as though the kidnapper brothers were getting brutally tortured. The sounds of yelling, thrashing, and crates colliding with things seemed endless, and, although Hayate was already beginning to shudder at the thought of what was happening, Nagi ate up every single one of it. In fact, she looked as though she entered a trance.

"Wow…" Ciel heard her mumble.

Minutes later, Sebastian came out of the warehouse, completely unharmed, carrying sleeping little Elizabeth Middleford in his arms. He had a calm smile on his face as Ciel approached and examined his fiancé.

"Is she alright?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, she wasn't hurt," Sebastian said. "She was merely a damsel in distress."

At this point, Scotland Yard had already gathered around the warehouse, along with the Middlefords, and was taking the necessary action. The kidnapper brothers (or what was left of them – no one really knew) were being taken into custody, and Lizzy had been returned in the loving arms of her father and mother. And a very teary-eyed Paula, of course. Ciel and his four companions were huddled in a little group behind all the commotion, and he didn't even think about conversing with those Scotland Yard people. They would only lash out at him.

"Sebastian!" Nagi suddenly cried, as if he and Ciel were not having a conversation. She sounded excited and overwhelmed at the same time. Simply put, she was on cloud nine. "_You were amazing! I don't know what you did in there, but whatever it was, it was great! And you were able to slip out without a scratch! It's like…you're not human or something!"_

Isumi seemed to jolt at that, as if to say "That's my cue!" It was only then that the two noticed that she was looking at Sebastian in that suspicious way she had done when they first met. Again, she was reaching for something in her sleeve. "But he's not, is he?" she said in her quiet voice. But she wasn't talking to Sebastian. Not even to Hayate or Nagi. She was talking to Ciel. "I don't know what kind he is; all I know is that he needs to be at peace. But what is it that he needs?"

Ciel was speechless. He had heard from Sebastian that she was like this, but he could never really picture it.

"Surely you know this?" Isumi demanded, looking intently at Ciel.

Sebastian wasn't an ordinary demon that could b driven away with an incantation. What he really was had never really been clear to Ciel himself. All he knew was that this man he was always with, whom he had named Sebastian, was around to serve a purpose, and was not about to leave him anytime soon. Not until Ciel finished what he had started.

Hayate seemed to be looking at Sebastian suspiciously now too. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked cautious. He had seen through them as well. Ciel had to admit he had never seen such a smart batch of onlookers. Nobody _he _knew had _ever_ figured that out.

So why was Nagi looking blankly at everyone?

"What are you talking about, Isumi?" she asked. "I said it's "like" he's not human. Not "he's not human". What else could he be? Right, Phantomhive?"

He tensed but did not say anything.

"I can tell you this much, Lady Nagi," Sebastian suddenly said, still smiling his usual smile, and Ciel knew what was coming next. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

"And he will stay that way," Ciel told Isumi, who blinked at him, "until what needs to be done has been done. Because Sebastian can never be _too far_ from me; even if we are separated, may it be by authorities, or pointless little butler switches, he will always be by my side."

And that will be forever.

"Whoa, whoa," said Nagi, "what's with this intense talk? I'm sure Isumi didn't mean any harm." She put her arm around the speechless supernatural girl. "I bet she was only helping me get inspiration for my next big project. Am I right?"

Isumi did not answer, but Ciel had said, "And what ideas have you gotten from this?"

"Sorry, I don't like giving spoilers," Nagi said playfully, sticking out her tongue. "You'll know it when you read it. But first, let's go back to the mansion so I can grab a paper, a pencil, and get started on my hero's character design! And guess who gets to be the model…" She grinned at Sebastian. "It's your lucky day!"

Ciel doubted that, but held his tongue. After all, it wasn't everyday he met a noisy bunch – especially one like this. Nagi still ranting and Hayate trying to calm her down, the five began to leave the scene of the crime. It was something they shared, but something they would leave behind as a mere memory, for it was time to go back to their ordinary lives, and no one could be sure if they were ever going to see one another ever again. Whether or not Ciel was actually thankful for the experience was beyond him, but one thing was for sure: something like this and people like Nagi would not be easy to forget. Not for a long time.

Wait – weren't they suppose to have a business partnership?

OwOwOwOwOwOwO

_Asterisk note*: Uhm, hi. XD I know it doesn't make sense that Ciel has a phone with him when he's from the late 1800s, but since it's a crossover with a modern anime, I figured…you know. Please forgive me! orz_

_A/N: OHMAI. It's finally finished! To be honest, this was pretty fun. I never knew it felt so entertaining to write a "Misadventures of Ciel and People who Challenge his Sanity" type of thing. I should do it again sometime. Until then, this is Maximilliminute, signing out! –bow-_

_Oh wait, I forgot I've still yet to put a bonus. It's not really goodbye after all!_


	8. BONUS!

Chapter Eight: BONUS!

-CURTAIN OPENS-

Nagi: Hey, everyone! It's Nagi's…

Hayate: …and Hayate's…

Isumi: …and Isumi's…

All three: …BUTLER REPORT!

Nagi: I can't believe everything we had to do! That was so awesome! My brain is overflowing with good ideas right now. So let's hurry this thing up; I need to get to work already.

Hayate: Mistress, you can't just rush the Butler Report! It's supposed to be a time to recall everything that happened.

Nagi: Fine, fine, I get it. So, that was really something, huh?

Isumi: Yes, I did not expect to meet such a peculiar character.

Nagi: I know, right? Sebastian's going to make such a good heroine.

Hayate: Uh, I don't think Isumi meant fictional character. _And why heroine? _

Nagi: Whatever. The story's not complete yet, though; I still have no idea where I'm going to insert some British nobility brat.

?: I heard that.

-CIEL APPEARS-

Nagi: YOU? What are you doing here? This is my butler report!

Ciel: Apparently the next flight back to London won't be available until tomorrow, so Sebastian and I are going to have to stay a while. That aside, what is this ridiculous segment you are putting up? Why do you need to film puppets of yourself when you're right there?

Nagi: DON'T QUESTION OUR METHODS. YOU'RE NOT EVEN A REGULAR ON THIS SHOW.

Ciel: Show?

Nagi: SHOW! Now get out! You're ruining the shot.

Ciel: Oh, _I'm _ruining the shot? I didn't think that was possible, considering the plummeting state it's already in.

Nagi: _That's it, you're gonna get it. I can't _believe _I was ever going to have a business partnership with you—!_

Hayate: Well, that's all the time we have! We hope you enjoyed this Hayate the Combat Butler—

Sebastian: -pops in- Slash Black Butler…

Hayate and Sebastian: …Crossover!

Isumi: Presented to you by Maximilliminute!

All: BYE FOR NOW!

-CURTAINS CLOSE-

…

?: WHAT WAS THAT? HOW COULD YOU HAVE ENDED THAT LIKE THAT? YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO GRATITUDE—

-CURTAINS OPEN-

Sebastian: Please forgive us. That was supposedly the end of the butler report, but Lady Author got angry because we did not properly thank those [/you] who stood by and supported the story as it started, progressed, and came to a close. On behalf of all the characters used in this fic, I would like to thank those who read, reviewed, and bore with us and our little adventure. Also, Lady Author would like to make clear that she does not own either Hayate the Combat Butler or Kuroshitsuji, and that they belong to their respective creators. [*looks to the side*] Is that all? [*looks front*] Well, that's it. Please stay tuned for more of her works. This has been His Butler with a Brat, Her Butler with a Boy. And in the place of Lady Author, this is Sebastian saying good day to all.

-CURTAINS CLOSE-

-YAY-

_A/N: Well, this is goodbye for this story! Finally, I finished it. I thought I never would. OFF TO NEW IDEAS! GOODBYE AND THANKS TO ALL! /flee_


End file.
